Life's Changes
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Adaptación de Life's Changes de AnniePattz376. Nik se ve en la necesidad de cuidar de dos hermosos niñitos, en su búsqueda por darles una mejor vida acaba encontrando algo que pensó jamás obtendría. Esos lindos ojos como el mar les traerá el cambio que su vida estaba esperando. AH OOC
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno… hacía tiempo que no subía capítulos de ninguna historia. Pero os traigo este nuevo fic, es la primera adaptación que hago a ver que os parece y espero que la disfrutéis.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**NPOV**

Es muy cierto ese dicho tan trillado que dice "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" no es que yo no apreciara lo que tenía, simplemente que con la pérdida pude valorar más profundamente lo importante de su existencia en mi vida. Vida que ahora dio un giro de 360º y aunque me resulta difícil adaptarme, prefiero millones de veces esta realidad que al menos me ofrece algo de mi vida pasada a sufrir el vacío causado por una pérdida total…

-¡Bekah ya, vámonos! –escuché a Kol gritar cuando regresaba al cuarto.

-¡Noooo! No encuentro a Hippo.

-Hippo ya está en la camioneta –contesté en cuanto entre al cuarto-. Ya, vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Kol y Bekah corrieron a mi lado, Bekah inmediatamente estiró sus bracitos para que la cargara y sin importar lo cansado que me sentía cumplí con su petición. Kol simplemente me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que también buscaba un gesto de cariño aunque él no lo pidiera abiertamente, por lo que cargue a Bekah con un solo brazo y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, no confiando en mi estado físico actual para cargar a dos niños. Estaba consciente de que me necesitaban más que nunca, estos últimos meses han sido bastante difíciles por decir lo menos para los tres y ellos estaban aún adaptándose al repentino cambio, sabía que necesitaban sentirse protegidos.

-Bien, creo que no olvidamos nada –dije mirado otra vez el pequeño cuarto que por casi cuatro meses había sido nuestra casa-. ¿Listos?

-Sipi, cuéntame otra vez a donde vamos –contestó Bekah sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Es un departamento y…

-¡…y es enorme! ¿Verdad Nik? Y podremos tener nuestro propio cuarto –me interrumpió un muy entusiasmado niño.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Bekah sorprendida.

-Bueno, no es enorme pero al menos estaremos más cómodos y sí, podrán tener su propio cuarto.

-¡Y dejaremos de estar encerrados Bekah! –concluyó Kol casi brincando de la emoción.

Sonreí tristemente ante su comentario, no cabe duda que estoy rodeado de los mejores niños del mundo, muchas veces se quejaban de estar encerrados en ese diminuto cuarto, no entendían porque viviendo en una enorme casa, estaban limitados a esa reducida área, sin embargo lo aceptaron lo mejor que pudieron y trataban de no darme tantos problemas, aunque a su edad y con su curiosidad era imposible, pero al menos les daba el crédito por intentarlo.

Esta era una de las razones por la cual me vi obligado a mudarme, no solo por las presiones de servicio infantil o la incomodidad de vivir 3 personas en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, sino que la Señora Anderson, la que amablemente nos rentaba el cuarto, muchas veces se quejaba no tan amablemente de las pequeñas travesuras inocentes que mis dos monstruitos hacían. No es que sean malos niños, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero pongan en encierro durante cuatro meses a unos niños donde sus actividades son sumamente limitadas y es de esperarse que algunas veces quieran liberar esa energía y creatividad acumulada. ¡Por Dios! Hasta yo moría por hacerlo, era totalmente justificable, pero no para la Señora Anderson. Así que previniendo que a su paciencia le faltaba poco para extinguirse y antes que nos echara sin previo aviso, era inteligente buscar un nuevo lugar más apropiado para mi familia. Así que tuve mucha suerte de encontrar este departamento en relativamente poco tiempo que además está perfectamente ubicado, cerca de la escuela de los niños y cerca del hospital donde estoy luchando por acabar mi residencia, sin mencionar que está en una zona segura y parece un edificio familiar, lo que servirá a mi beneficio para cuando eventualmente se suscite alguna crisis infantil, al menos los vecinos no se alarmarán…o eso espero.

Todos mis conocidos me cuestionaban incansablemente el porque me tomaba tantas molestias con los niños que al fin de cuentas no es mi obligación responsabilizarme de ellos, que sólo me volverían más ermitaño que antes y que mis posibilidades de encontrar a una "chica sexy" como ellos decían serian prácticamente nulas y ese tipo de ridiculeces. Lo que ellos nunca entendieron es que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo seguir ese estilo de vida que ellos creen es el ideal, para mí la vida es más que ir de borrachera en borrachera o ir saltando sobre miles de relaciones superficiales y sin sentido a otras igual de insignificantes. Mis padres me educaron diferente y si antes tomaba en cuanta sus consejos, ahora con más razón lucho por mantener la esencia de ellos en mí…y en mis hermanos.

Ahora estas pequeñas dos criaturas que sostengo son mi vida y aunque desde que nacieron siempre lo han sido, después de la muerte de nuestros padres toma un sentido más literal, sin ellos no tengo nada. Ahora estoy 100% dedicado a ellos, son mi responsabilidad y prioridad lo cual me aterra hasta la muerte, jamás pensé que tan joven tenía que interpretar el rol de padre, aun no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con ellos, da vergüenza admitirlo pero en muchas situaciones he optado por aplicar el método del ensayo y el error cuando me encuentro completamente perdido y agradezco infinitamente a nuestros padres por haberlos educado tan bien durante los cortos años que pudieron compartir juntos, de otra manera no creo que ellos hubieran sido tan considerados conmigo, otros en su lugar ya estarían implorando por salir huyendo de mis cuidados inexpertos. Mis hermanos en cambio les parece divertido cada vez que quemo la comida o la ropa, o cuando mi cara refleja lo completamente incompetente que me siento cuando intento hacer alguna labor doméstica. Yo simplemente trato de olvidar estos detalles en aras de mantener mi cordura y frustración a raya, es cosa de tiempo ¿no? Digo apenas llevamos un par de meses viviendo así, dentro de poco seré capaz de hacer las cosas bien, o eso me obligo a pensar. Al menos ya fui capaz de conseguir un lugar para vivir decente…por algo se empieza.

Así que aquí vamos a mudarnos de nuevo por tercera vez en cuatro meses y realmente espero que sea la última, quiero darles estabilidad a los enanos y un ambiente lo más hogareño posible, lo menos que necesito es tener a los de servicios infantiles vigilando mis espaldas, esperando la oportunidad de quitarme lo único que me queda.

Miré por el retrovisor de la camioneta de mudanzas que renté para ver a mi pequeña familia, Kol parecía estar saltando, movía incontrolablemente sus piernecitas y mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, era fácil ver su excitación, lo cual me llenó de alegría ya que él rara vez demostraba emociones típicas de un niño. Por su parte Bekah tenía grabada en su cara esa sonrisita tan linda idéntica a la de mamá iba abrazando a Hippo con fuerza viendo frenéticamente a todos los lados de la camioneta como buscando pistas de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

-Bekah, pequeña, deja de mover así la cabeza o te lastimarás el cuello –le dije divertido por la visión de mis hermanos.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Kol ansioso.

-Mmmm…como 15 o 20 minutos.

-Ooooooooh –dijo Bekah claramente decepcionada-. Tengo hambre.

-Yo también.

Me reí aliviado de haber traído un tentempié, me costó algo de tiempo pero al fin aprendí que es mejor cargar con algo de comida cuando viajas con niños. Sin apartar por mucho tiempo la vista de las calles busqué las dos cajitas de jugo y sus trastecitos con fruta picada.

-Coman esto, cuando lleguemos a casa veo que podremos comer –les dije tendiéndoles las cosas-. Kol abre por favor el jugo de Bekah.

-Sip.

-Con cuidado enanos, la camioneta no es nuestra.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza se veían chistosísimos con los cachetes inflados mientras masticaban.

15 minutos más tarde doblé en la calle donde quedaba el edificio que desde hoy era nuestra nueva dirección, San Francisco tiene unos edificios impresionantes, la ciudad en general es preciosa, con hermosas áreas verdes, diversos puertos marítimos, infinidad de atracciones y el clima es fantástico. En parte fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir a la UCSF por sobre otras opciones. Dejar Nueva Orleans, me resultó bastante difícil porque fue al poco tiempo después de que Kol naciera y quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi madre en lo que pudiera, pero teniendo los padres que tuve no me sorprendió que ellos me alentaran a seguir mi propio camino.

Con mucho cuidado, estacioné la monstruosidad de camioneta enfrente del Post Street Towers, nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Llegamos enanos –dije, mi voz reflejando el mismo entusiasmo que el que ellos mostraron durante el camino.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó Kol perplejo.

-Aquí es, qué les parece.

-¡Wooooooow! –contestó Bekah, todo su cuerpecito contorsionado para poder asomarse a la ventana y ver la impresionante estructura.

-¿Aquí vamos a vivir? –volvió a preguntar Kol, su cara reflejaba lo atónito que se encontraba.

-Este es nuestro hogar chicos, nada mal ¿eh?

-Nada mal –repitió Kol aun aturdido, haciéndome reír.

-Me alegra que les guste.

Bajé rápidamente del camión, por mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme sentado disfrutando ver las reacciones de mis hermanos, sabía que tenía que empezar a vaciar el camión sino quería pagar otro día de renta. Entre más rápido empiece con la tortura de la mudanza, mejor. Después de desabrochar los cinturones de los monstruitos (a pesar de las quejas de Kol diciéndome que él podía solo) y dejarlos sanos y salvos en la banqueta indicándoles que no se movieran de su lugar, no importaba lo ansiosos que estuvieran por salir corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, me dispuse a recolectar algunas cosas que ellos pudieran ayudarme a cargar. Empecé por lo más fácil, a Kol le di una caja pequeña que contenía unos pocos de sus juguetes y le colgué su mochila. A Bekah le puse su maletita en los hombros con la cabeza de Hippo salida para que no sufra asfixia a sugerencia de ella y le di sus libros de colorear para que los llevará en los brazos. Bajé las primeras dos cajas con mis libros y algo de ropa, cerré el camión por simple precaución, no quería correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarlo vacío.

Después de indicarles que empezaran a caminar, llegamos a la entrada del edificio, unas dobles puertas impresionantes todas de vidrio a juego con el edificio entero, el Señor Cooper, el dueño de los departamentos, un señor gordito de estatura media, cabello ondulado y bigote ancho estaba en el pequeño vestíbulo esperándonos.

-Buenos días Señor Cooper.

-¡Oh! Señor Salvatore, buenos días, veo que llegó temprano, una sabia decisión cuando se trata de mudanza –dijo cordialmente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis hermanos-. ¿Y quiénes son estas personitas?

-Mis hermanos, Rebekah y Kol Salvatore –contesté señalándolos a cada uno, mientras ellos sonreían tímidamente apenas poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaban absortos viendo cada detalle del lugar.

-Bueno un gusto, espero que lo dijo que dijo su hermano de ustedes sea cierto sobre su comportamiento, yo no tengo problema mientras respeten las instalaciones, pero algunos vecinos pueden no estar muy de acuerdo.

Mis hermanos inmediatamente se pegaron más a mí y voltearon a verme como esperando que les explicara lo que acababan de escuchar, les sonreí cariñosamente para después volver mi atención al señor que tenía enfrente.

-No se preocupe Sr. Cooper, intentaremos no ser unos vecinos incómodos.

-Bien, es bueno escucharlo, no les quito más el tiempo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Sr. Salvatore y me temo informarle que los elevadores están fuera de servicio así que tendrán que cargar todo por las escaleras, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela…y bienvenidos al Post Street Towers.

-Muchas gracias –respondí tratando de esconder mi shock ante su confesión de los elevadores, esto me iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto y muchísimo más esfuerzo.

-¡Oh! Y siéntense libres de usar las áreas comunes, apuesto a que el patio trasero les encantará niños, tendrán un buen pedazo de tierra en donde correr.

-¡Siiiiii! -gritó Bekah, olvidándose de su timidez-. ¡Nik vamos a verlo!

-Cuando acabemos de bajar las cajas Bekah.

Mi pequeña hermana hizo un puchero encantador, Kol también parecía desilusionado pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo para quejarse. Me reí de sus gestos.

-Vamos, enanos, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podré acompañarlos a conocer el edificio, ahora despídanse del Sr. Cooper.

Los dos me obedecieron inmediatamente diciendo sus agradecimientos y despedidas, no me sorprendió ver que Kol le tendió la mano en un gesto maduro, desde que murieron nuestros padres él ha desarrollado esa urgencia por demostrar que es una persona grande. No me pasa por alto que Kol es más consciente de la realidad que Bekah y este tipo de actitudes es su forma de decirme que me puedo apoyar en él. Se esfuerza por no aparentar ser un niño pequeño que necesita tantos cuidados y atenciones aunque su edad diga todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que sí he llegado a necesitar su ayuda no me olvido de que es un niño de apenas seis años, y por lo tanto debe vivir como tal, no voy a permitir que se pierda estos años de inocencia ni que cargue con responsabilidades que no le corresponden, no me lo perdonaría…y sé que mis padres tampoco.

-Parecen buenos chicos Sr. Salvatore –dijo el Sr. Cooper interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Lo son, se lo puedo asegurar, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Cooper.

-Para eso estoy muchacho, ahora con su permiso –contestó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó hacia un pasillo al lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión me giré para ver a mis hermanos, seguían parados en el mismo lugar, cargando sus cosas contemplando todo a su alrededor y hablando entre ellos en suaves murmullos, alcancé a escuchar algo así como "en un patio se pueden tener perros" lo que hizo sacudir la cabeza, ahora tenía otra conversación que evitar sigilosamente durante las cenas, la simple idea de tener una mascota en esos momentos me provocó tal estrés que llegué a pensar que sería cuestión de segundos para empezar a ver como se me caía el cabello dramáticamente provocándome una calvicie prematura. Me obligué a no pensar en eso por mi salud mental y volver a mi tarea.

-¡Hey enanos! –casi grité para llamar la atención de mis dos pequeños monstruos, una vez que estuve seguro que tenía su total interés en mí, continué.

-Escúchenme bien, dado que los elevadores no sirven tenemos que subir tres pisos por esas escaleras –dije señalándolas-. No quiero que corran ni caminen rápido ¿de acuerdo? Tómense su tiempo, si en algún momento sienten que ya no pueden seguir cargando sus cosas me dicen y yo las llevo ¿ok?

Los dos asintieron con su cabecita al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, entonces vamos a que conozcan su nueva casa.

Encaminé la pequeña procesión hacia las escaleras seguido por dos entusiastas niños, Kol no tardó en acoplarse a mi paso y caminar junto a mí. Todo iba perfectamente bien, llevábamos paso lento pero constante, no quería que se agitaran mucho. Conforme subíamos podía ver como la emoción crecía en Bekah, conforme iba subiendo iba contando los pisos para no pasarse, poco después empezó a adelantarse poco a poco y yo la dejé ya que aún podía verla. Así subimos sin percance hasta el segundo piso, vi que Kol se estaba cansando un poco, traté de cargar su caja pero se rehusó, por lo que decidí aminorar el paso. Decisión que la sobre entusiasta Bekah no tomó en cuenta para nada y en un arrebato de desesperación por ver nuestro lento avance y sentirse tan cerca del departamento, echó a correr sin previo aviso cuando intenté reaccionar…fue demasiado tarde, escuché el sonido de libros caer seguidos del inconfundible grito de Bekah.

-¡Niiiiiiiik!

_Demonios_

Dejé caer las cajas lo más rápidos posible a un lado de Kol.

-Cuida las cosas –alcancé a decirle antes de salir volando hacia las escaleras.

-Bekah te dije que no corrieras en las…-empecé a hablar, en cuanto me iba acercando a ella, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi que mi hermana ya estaba siendo ayudada por alguien más.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y rasgos delicados estaba inclinada sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de Bekah. En cuanto notó mi presencia volvió su rostro y entonces los vi…esos ojos azules como el mar, los más hermosos que en mi vida he presenciado, acompañados por una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo que se me antojó adorable.

**No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero ¡dejadme un review con vuestra opinión!**

**PD: no os preocupéis por las otras historias, estoy trabajando en ellas.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Como podéis ver he podido subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**CPOV**

Mi mente solo era capaz de registrar un solo pensamiento mientras volvía a mi departamento: matar a Katherine…lenta y dolorosamente.

Estaba…cansada. Cansada de que por años me viera involucrada en situaciones incómodas y humillantes gracias a la pequeña mujer que se decía llamar mi hermana, una hermana normal me entendería y dejaría todo por la paz pero no Katherine, ella no va a parar hasta que me mate o la mate y en estos momentos es un empate aunque mi mente empieza a tomar partido por la segunda opción.

Sinceramente esto es el colmo y lo peor de todo es que sigo cayendo en sus juegos mentales. _Maldita Katherine y su cara de perro apaleado._ Es imposible negarle algo, hasta un ciego caería en esa trampa. Y cuál es la consecuencia: yo caminando totalmente enojada de vuelta a casa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me es posible, siempre es el mismo final una y otra vez, volver a casa enojada después de pasar una serie de eventos bochornosos y que es lo que Katherine hace al respecto…pues seguir exponiéndome a tal humillación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y hasta he llegado a pensar que Katherine en serio encuentra entretenido hacerme miserable.

Sé que en el fondo tiene buenas intenciones, desde que conoció a Elijah y se hicieron novios se ha empeñado en que yo también encuentre y disfrute de la felicidad que se siente al estar con el hombre de tu vida. Pero la mujer se lo ha tomado como una mantra personal, no importa mis negativas y resistencias, cuando Katherine visualiza su objetivo no descansa hasta alcanzarlo. Su objetivo: hacer que deje mi eterna soltería. Su hipótesis: el hombre ideal no se encuentra, se busca. Su método: hacerme salir en penosas citas una y otra vez con cuanto soltero conozca en San Francisco y sus alrededores. Su resultado obtenido: una hermana a punto de cometer homicidio y si…soltera.

De un tiempo para acá le ha resultado más difícil hacer que salga con alguien y ha recurrido a tácticas más complejas y elaboradas para que yo caiga, como la de hoy, ya sabía que su invitación para tomar el lunch con ella y Elijah era totalmente inesperado y extraño, pero la muy astuta supo cómo armar bien la coartada usando su discurso "el amor de hermanos y convivir en familia" y yo caí redondita y sin meter las manos. Todavía la muy descarada me hace cocinar, así que ahí voy yo a complacer a la enana con refractarios en los brazos, bajando escalones, cruzando calles y subiendo más escalones del edificio del diablillo, tentando a mi precaria suerte y todo para que…para encontrarme con la sorpresa que el lunch no era para tres sino para cuatro personas, ahí en la sala del departamento de Katherine y Elijah estaba sentado sin pena ni gloria un hombrecillo del cual solo alcance a ver que era moreno antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en una abierta invitación para que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia pero no me importó, en esos momentos prefería sufrir cualquier golpe, torcedura, esguince, contusión, etc. a soportar otro intento de Katherine la casamentera. Los gritos de mi hermana llamándome mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados atrás de mi para darme alcance no se hicieron esperar y siendo ella muchísima más ágil y coordinada que yo no le tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo. Recuerdo perfectamente su desfachatez al hablarme.

-¡Caroline! Que desconsiderada, no puedes irte, que falta de respeto, que va a pensar Jesse, no es bueno dejar una mala impresión en la primera cita…-Katherine iba despotricando mientras yo seguía mi avance hacia la puerta del edificio.

-¡Caroline, detente! –me dijo jalándome el brazo pero no logró su cometido-. Te juro que Jesse es muy buena persona, esta vez sí escogí bien, le gusta leer además es guapo…

-¡Katherine, BASTA! –le grité girándome para encararla-. ¡Ya basta! No puedes… ¡simplemente ya basta! –gruñí.

Katherine se veía en shock jamás había dirigido ese nivel de enojo hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando me arrastraba de compras cada vez que le apetecía.

-Caroline, por favor date la oportunidad…

-¡No! –la volví a interrumpir-. No quiero ese tipo de oportunidades, ya deja de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte –susurró bajando la mirada.

-Y me ayudas en muchas cosas, ¡pero no puedes hacerme esto! te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Katherine. ¡No me gusta por favor ya entiéndelo! –le contesté, todavía víctima de la furia.

-Lo siento Care, yo solo…Elijah y yo somos tan felices…yo pensé…-empezó a balbucear, respiré profundamente para calmarme un poco dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-Se lo que piensas Katherine, pero por favor para con esto, estoy feliz de que tengas a Elijah y sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí…pero yo soy feliz así como estoy, jamás te di indicios de que fuera una soltera amargada o deprimida llorando por los rincones ¿o sí?

-No –dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero Care, debes abrirte a las opciones que tal que…

-¡Nada Katherine! Lo añoro y lo sabes, también me gustaría vivir la experiencia de tener a alguien conmigo pero sé que llegará en el momento indicado, tratar de forzar las cosas no hará ninguna diferencia, cuando sea mi momento…pasará, así como tú y Elijah o Stef y Lexi…totalmente espontaneo e inesperado.

Por un momento pensé que Katherine lo había entendido cuando vi un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos hasta que una mueca apareció en su cara y supe que esta discusión era caso perdido, como todas las demás que hemos tenido al respecto anteriormente.

-Pero Caroline…

-¡NO KATHERINE! –la corté exasperada-. ¡No es NO! Ya entiéndelo.

Me giré y volví mis pasos hacia mi edificio con el pensamiento homicida de compañero. Recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos solo sirvió para incrementar mi ira, bufé desesperada muy cerca de la entrada del Post Street, mi vista periférica pudo registrar un camión de mudanzas estacionado enfrente pero simplemente no le di importancia, la mayoría de mis vecinos eran unos completos desconocidos para mí.

Entré apresurada al edificio por si a Katherine se le ocurría seguirme y en el peor de los casos con el tal Jesse de compañero, al menos dentro de mi departamento iba a estar más segura, o eso quería pensar, con Katherine nunca se sabe que esperar, esa loca hiperactiva no conoce límites.

Aun sintiéndome aventurera apresuré más mi paso, en esos momentos ya daba igual si me casi o no, cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras escuché al Sr. Cooper despedirse de alguien pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió a voltear la mirada, subí las escaleras entre trastabilladas, pérdidas de equilibrio y una torcedura de tobillo…pero subí en una pieza y eso para mí ya constituye una hazaña.

Intenté abrir mi departamento balanceando mis dos refractarios en un brazo y abrir con el otro, empecé a escuchar pequeños pasos apresurados por la escalera y entré en pánico, provocando que tirara las llaves, ya podía imaginarme a la condenada de mi hermanita hecha una rabia subiendo las escaleras. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar la postura y mi mente y cuerpo volvió a agilizarse producto del mecanismo natural de sobrevivencia. Me agaché extremadamente rápido para recoger las lleves, sorprendida de que no tiré los recipientes, cuando escuché el ruido sordo característico de cuando un objeto cae al suelo, seguido de un ruido aún más familiar para mí…palmas de las manos chocando con el piso. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado el impacto y me sorprendió ver a una pequeña niñita en sus cuatro y libros alrededor de ella. Aun víctima de la adrenalina por pensar que Katherine me había seguido, dejé los refractarios en el piso y corrí a ayudar a la pequeña.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté inclinándome para levantarla, ella no me respondió ni siquiera me volteó a ver, simplemente gritó.

-¡Niiiiiiiiiikk! –alzó su carita, unos ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Tranquila, déjame ayudarte –volví a decirle acercando mis manos lentamente a ella para no asustarla.

La niñita era hermosa, increíbles ojos azules, su boca chiquita con labios llenos formaban un perfecto corazón, sus cachetitos eran adorables y su cabello era de un tono rubio que jamás había visto antes y estaba hecho una maraña en lo que suponía era una cola de caballo. La niñita me vio y le sonreí para infundirle confianza, ella se quedó observándome fijamente, una lágrima salió por su ojito.

-Hola soy Caroline, ven vamos a levantarte, ¿cómo te llamas?

La niñita me sonrió tímidamente y me tendió sus manitas, yo las cogí suavemente asegurándome de que no tuviera alguna herida considerable, cuando la levantaba vi que la hermosa niñita abrí su boca para contestarme pero volvió a cerrarla abruptamente cuando otra voz, una masculina increíblemente suave se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras.

-Bekah te dije que no corrieras en las…-la voz se detuvo repentinamente bastante cerca de nosotras, volví mi cabeza para encontrarle forma a la maravillosa voz y casi pierdo el aliento ante la visión.

Un hombre bastante agitado, no mucho mayor que yo e increíblemente guapo, cabello de color rubio igual de desordenado y hermoso como el de la niña, la cual supuse era Bekah. Sus facciones se podían calificar por perfectas, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales se abrían demasiado rápido a causa de su evidente carrera por las escaleras, sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en la niña antes de volver la mirada hacia mí impidiéndome seguir con mi escrutinio, no solo por la pena que me invadió en el momento sino por la intensidad de su mirada, sus ojos azules diferentes a los de la niña pero igual de hermosos sino es que más, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto más que en la televisión gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología y efectos especiales. Él me seguía viendo con la misma intensidad, solo había pasado segundos pero me pareció toda una vida, acerté en sonreírle tímidamente consciente del maldito rubor que inundaba mis mejillas. Sentí las manos de la niña moverse y eso me obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Nik? –la niña habló dirigiéndose hacia el hombre parado a escasos pasos de nosotras. _Nik_ pensé _que nombre más interesante._

-Bekah, enana, ¿estás bien? –reaccionó Nik acercándose a ella, haciendo que yo perdiera el agarre de la niña. Él la revisó minuciosamente buscando alguna herida, el parecido entre los dos era increíble…entonces me golpeó.

_Claro, es el padre…_

_Casado. Debe ser casado…_

_Genial… simplemente genial, como ningún soltero me gusta ahora parece que voy a desarrollar interés por hombres prohibidos…eso es todo Caroline, ahora si me superé._

-Estoy bien –dijo Bekah a su padre, después sorprendiéndome con sus actos ya que volteó a verme, me sonrió y se aventó a mis brazos-. Gracias, Caroline, me llamo Bekah.

-Rebekah…se llama Rebekah –corrigió Nik poniéndose de pie.

-Oh –fue mi brillante respuesta mientras volvía a colocar a la niña en el piso y me levantaba.

-Gracias por ayudarla –dijo de nuevo Nik sonriéndome.

-No fue nada –murmuré, la cara me ardía para esos momentos aun así traté de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Nik ya vamos a la casa –interrumpió la niña, me llamó la atención que no lo llamara papá, papi, padre, apá o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo como cualquier niño haría, supuse que era una familia moderna.

-¿Eh?...si, si…recoge tus cosas –le dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí-. Niklaus Salvatore, pero llámame Nik, un gusto en conocerte… -extendió su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé con un poco más de entusiasmo que el debido.

-Caroline –dije rápidamente-. Caroline M…

-¡Niiikk! –una voz infantil interrumpió mi ansiosa y patética presentación, el aludido volteó su cabeza y vi como abría sus ojos exageradamente como si la visión lo hubiera impactado, soltó rápidamente mi mano para bajar corriendo las escaleras. No me pasó por alto el cosquilleo que sentí en mi palma ante la pérdida de contacto.

-Demonios, Kol. Pero que estás pensando, te dije que cuidaras las cosas no que las cargaras.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el que supuse era Kol, otro niñito igualmente guapo, pero con los ojos marrones, tenía el cabello castaño igual de desordenado, casi me rio al ver que esta familia tenía serios problemas con el cabello. El niñito parecía bastante agitado y estaba sudando y terriblemente rojo de la cara por su evidente esfuerzo al cargar las dos cajas que tenía bajo sus bracitos, obviamente era demasiado peso para sus pequeños músculos.

-Pero tardabas mucho –se defendió Kol-. Solo te estaba ayudando.

Nik le quitó rápidamente las cajas.

-No me ayuda en nada que te gane una hernia, Kol.

-Una que –respondió confuso.

-Nada, Kol. Vamos a casa a que descanses.

-Estoy bien, no estoy cansado, te quiero ayudar.

-Ya me ayudaste y ahora te necesito con Bekah.

-Pero…

-Basta, Kol –dijo Nik serio-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien –repitió el niño.

-Vamos a que te sientes y tomes agua… ¿dónde está a otra caja?

-La dejé abajo, en el otro piso –contestó Kol mientras terminaba de subir todos los escalones.

-Voy por ella –respondió Nik y se volteó a ver a sus hijos-. Siéntense aquí –señaló el último escalón-. Quédense quietos, no tardo.

Y con eso Nik bajó las escaleras murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, los niñitos obedecieron, se veían tan lindos ahí sentados con las piernecitas juntas y las manos en las rodillas, no sé de donde saque las agallas para ir y sentarme junto a ellos, pero había algo en esos niños que me atraía y ni hablar del padre…

-¡Oh! Caroline –dijo sonriente Bekah-. Kol mira ella es Caroline.

Kol me vio serio durante unos minutos, le sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia él, el niño la tomó inmediatamente y sonrió, al parecer le gustó el gesto.

-Hola, Caroline. Soy Kol –me respondió educadamente, me dio la impresión de estar enfrente de una personita adulta.

-Hola Kol –contesté mientras soltaba su mano, inmediatamente Bekah agarró la mía con sus dos manitas.

-Eres muy bonita –dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias, tú eres preciosa.

-¿Vives aquí? –me preguntó Kol.

-Si, en la puerta de allá –dije apuntando con la mano-. Ese es mi departamento. Y ustedes, ¿a cuál departamento se mudan?

-No sabemos, Nik no nos ha dicho –contestó Kol mientras Bekah solo negaba con su cabeza.

La mención de Nik no pudo ser más oportuna ya que me hizo sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Así que…Nik…eerr…es su…mmm…digo, tienen un papá muy joven –tartamudeé tratando de buscar la forma de ser sutil y fracasando inútilmente.

Los dos niños se me quedaron viendo como si de momento me hubiera salido un tercer ojo para después estallar en carcajadas. Confundida por su actitud en serio llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la cara y me pasé la mano nerviosamente sobre ella, como no noté nada raro volteé a ver a los niños que seguían soltando risas histéricas, los dos estaban rojos de la cara y lágrimas en los ojos…seguía sin entender el chiste y empecé a preocuparme de que les diera un ataque o algo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta risa? –preguntó Nik divertido mientras subía las escaleras con tres cajas en los brazos. Como los niños parecían incapaces de contestar, es más hasta dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, yo le respondí.

-No tengo ni idea -dije honestamente, poniéndome de pie-. Estamos platicando y de momento…-dejé la frase sin acabar y solo señalé a los pequeños, Kol estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos y Bekah estaba prácticamente en el suelo con una de sus manos sosteniendo otra de Kol.

-Nunca los había visto reír tan fuerte, sobre todo a Kol –dijo Nik mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo-. No sé si alegrarme o asustarme.

-Pues no sé tú, pero yo estoy preocupada ya llevan un buen rato así, les debe faltar el aire.

Nik asintió levemente, sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad unos cuantos segundos y luego ante mis ojos vi como una increíblemente sexy sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos se formaba en sus labios dejándome aturdida para después dirigir su atención a los niños.

_¡Dios! Casado. Casado. Casado…_

-¡Hey! Enanos –les dijo inclinándose hacia ellos y los levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, los niños seguían sacudiéndose pero parecían más tranquilos-. ¡Hey! Cálmense ya, respiren hondo.

Bekah recargó su cabecita en el hombro de Nik mientras él le tallaba gentilmente la espalda. Kol también se apoyó en Nik poniendo su mano en su otro hombro y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La escena de los tres juntos quitaba el aliento, hasta sentí un golpe en mi pecho al ver la expresión de Nik…simple y pura adoración por sus hijos. No me pasó en alto que hasta ese momento la madre de los niños no se había aparecido. _Divorciado_ pensé _la mujer los abandonó_. Suspiré pesadamente, si ese fuera el caso, algunas personas no saben valorar lo afortunadas que son, uno añorando con encontrar aunque sea un poco de la escena enfrente de mí y ella simplemente lo tira.

-¿Caroline? –dijo Nik distrayéndome de mi desvarío-. ¿Estás bien? –su mirada era tan penetrante que me dejó en blanco ni siquiera sé cómo pude ser capaz de registrar que los niños ya estaban tranquilos.

-Oh, sí perdón –murmuré sonrojándome para no perder la costumbre, Nik me sonrió ligeramente.

-Y bien…-les dijo a los niños-. Que fue lo que les causó tanta gracia.

Sintiéndome también curiosa por su respuesta, traté de controlar mis emociones y poner atención.

-Caroline cree….-empezó Kol soltando pequeñas risitas.

_¡Oh, oh! _¿Esto tiene que ver conmigo? Me estrujé mi cerebro tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que dije que provocó esa reacción en ellos. Nik me volteó a ver rápidamente antes de incitar a Kol para que continuara.

Yo ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Ella piensa…-continuó Kol.

-Que eres nuestro papá –terminó Bekah sonriente.

-¿Qué? –dijo Nik incrédulo antes de reír amargamente y murmurar un "típico" por lo bajo.

Para esos momentos sentía mi cara y cuello arder de seguro mi nivel de rojo de mi rubor sobrepasaba mi marca personal.

Vergüenza…sentía vergüenza y asombro y…alivio. _No es casado_ pensé_ no son sus hijos, al menos._

-Lo siento –murmuré pesadamente haciendo que las palabras apenas se escucharan.

-Está bien –respondió Nik secamente-. Todos piensan lo mismo, es la impresión que damos, no te disculpes…vamos chicos.

Nik tomó la mano de los niños y empezó a caminar, no dio ni dos pasos cuando lo paré.

-Nik, no está bien –dije nerviosamente-. No debí hacerme conclusiones ni juzgarlos cuando no los conozco, discúlpame no quería incomodarte.

-Estamos acostumbrados, no te apures –dijo en el mismo tono molesto, era claro que estaba batallando por mantener su enojo a raya.

-Lo siento…en verdad lo siento –susurré de nuevo y me dirigí a mi puerta, por algún motivo que no comprendía su actitud hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

-Caroline –me llamó Nik, volteé instintivamente y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, remordimiento y dulzura. Estaba a punto de hablar para preguntarle que quería o disculparme de nuevo, aun no me decidía, cuando sentí dos bracitos alrededor de mis piernas. Bajé la mirada para descubrir que era Bekah.

-No llores –me dijo cuándo alzó su cabecita para verme, sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las mías. La abracé de vuelta, por extraño que parezca sus bracitos resultaron ser los que me confortaron en ese momento.

-Caroline…-dijo Nik suavemente-. Discúlpame, fue rudo de mi parte la forma en que te contesté, solo que no esperaba que tú…

-No –lo interrumpí-. No tienes que disculparte, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, yo fui desconsiderada.

-Simplemente me tomase por sorpresa –admitió-. No estoy enojado, disculpa si te di esa impresión.

-Eso no quita que me sienta igual de arrepentida, no debí…

-Caroline –me cortó-. Que te parece si los dos nos dejamos de testarudeces y aceptamos las disculpas…o mejor aún, olvidamos que esto ocurrió, ¿ok?

Nik me sonrió cariñosamente y no pude más que regresarle la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –dije aliviada-. Lo siento.

-Caroline –me advirtió divertido.

-Ups, lo siento…digo… ¡ahs! –dije frustrada.

Frustración que se evaporó cuando escuché la risa de Nik, no la risa forzada de hace rato, sino una risa libre, melodiosa y simplemente perfecta.

-Bueno –dije tratando de ganar compostura-. ¿A qué departamento se mudan?

-Al 303 –me respondió aun sonriendo.

-¿En serio? –Nik asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces no solo compartiremos edificio sino también piso, yo vivo en el 304 –dije alegre.

-¡Siiiii! –gritó Bekah después de que Kol le susurrara algo al oído-. ¡303 y 304 son números seguidos!

Nik rodó los ojos ante el comentario y yo reí alegremente, si fuera más desinhibida también hubiera gritado entusiasmada.

-¡Pues, bienvenidos vecinos! –Nik volvió a darme esa adorable sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos, Bekah estaba parada junto a él y dejó caer su cabeza para apoyarla en la pierna de Nik, tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojitos brillaban mientras me veía con extremo entusiasmo. Kol estaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano y aunque su actitud reflejaba tranquilidad sus ojos brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana.

No pude más que sonreír ante la imagen. Definitivamente ellos iban a ser por mucho mis vecinos favoritos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CPOV**

-Probablemente debería volver a mis tareas y seguro tú tienes cosas que hacer –comentó Nik apuntando hacia los recipientes junto a mi puerta-. Disculpa si te atrasamos.

-¡Oh, no! –respondí rápidamente –Iba a ir con mi hermana para el lunch pero hubo un… inconveniente y eerrmm… me vi en la necesidad de regresarme.

-De acuerdo, pero nosotros si deberíamos apurarnos, un placer Caroline, nos veremos por ahí, supongo –se despidió Nik.

-¡Hey! Mmm… -me volteé para tomar los refractarios y después tendérselos-. Por qué no los tomas, deben tener hambre y les tomará mucho tiempo instalarse y cocinar.

-No, como crees. No te preocupes, podemos pedir algo –negó amablemente Nik, en ese momento Kol le jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención.

-Yo si tengo hambre –susurró, aunque pretendió ser discreto fui capaz de oírlo.

-Yo también –continuó Bekah imitando el tono de Kol.

-Considéralo un obsequio de bienvenida –interrumpí-. No es mucho, solo un poco de ensalada y sándwiches de pollo teriyaki pero creo que les será suficiente.

-¿Nik? –dijo Bekah. Ella y Kol cambiaban miradas entre los recipientes y Nik. Él suspiró y tomó los refractarios de mis manos.

-Gracias, Caroline… ¿niños?

-¡Gracias Caroline! -dijeron al unísono haciéndome reír.

-Cuando quieran –respondí alegremente.

Me giré para recoger mis llaves, estaba abriendo mi puerta cuando de reojo vi como Nik hacia malabares para mantener la comida y buscar en sus bolsillos las llaves. Me reí suavemente.

-¿Ayuda? –dije simplemente volteándolo a ver.

-Gracias –contestó aliviado mientras me pasaba los refractarios-. Juro que no seremos así todo el tiempo.

Le sonreí en respuesta, no quería volver a pasar vergüenza con él admitiendo que en realidad la idea de que me pidieran ayuda me emocionaba más de lo debido. Nik sacó la llave de su bolsillo derecho e instantáneamente abrió la puerta. Kol y Bekah prácticamente saltaron dentro, los dos en su entusiasmo tiraron las cosas que cargaban en la entrada del departamento.

-¡Uauuuu! –gritó Bekah-. Kol, Nik miren –continuó corriendo hacia la ventana, debo admitirlo una de las cosas buenas del Post Street son sus visitas, incluso en el tercer piso.

-¡Oh Bekah! Ven a ver los cuartos –gritó Kol desde el pasillo, acto seguido un bólido de niña cruzó el departamento.

-Están muy emocionados –comenté a Nik que estaba metiendo las cajas del pasillo.

-No los culpo, los pobres han tenido meses difíciles- susurró, yo agarré valor y sin ser invitada me adentré más al departamento para poner los refractarios en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina.

-Les encantará este lugar, cuando sirvan los elevadores deberás llevarlos a la azotea, la vista es increíble.

-Me aseguraré de hacerlo entonces.

-¡El baño tiene tinaaa! –gritó Bekah provocando la risa de Nik y la mía.

-¡Niiiiik! ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro cuarto? –preguntó Kol mientras corría de regreso a la sala.

-Después vemos ¿está bien? Necesito descargar nuestras cosas.

-Oh, vamos –contestó Kol medio desilusionado dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, Kol –lo detuvo Nik-. Necesito que te quedes con tu hermana, yo iré por las cosas, ustedes solo pórtense bien coman algo y no salgan de aquí.

-Yo puedo… -dije haciendo que Nik volviera su atención a mí-. Digo si quieres, yo puedo cuidar a tus…

-Hermanos –completó Nik divertido ante mi momento de duda, mi cara debió demostrar mi perplejidad porque Nik comenzó a soltar risitas-. Son mis hermanos.

-Claro –dije sonrojada, bajando la mirada poniendo especial interés en mis zapatos-. Bueno, puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-Sería bastante abusivo de mi parte, ni 24 horas llevamos aquí y ya has de pensar que somos unos vecinos aprovechados –iba a protestar pero Nik continuó-. Sin embargo, apreciaría muchísimo que te quedarás con ellos, sino tienes nada que hacer, claro está.

-No, no hay problema.

-Gracias Caroline –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y cuando llegó se giró para verme-. También has de pensar que soy un terrible hermano, dejando a dos pobres criaturitas con alguien que apenas conocimos.

-¡Oh! no, no, sería incapaz…. –comencé a explicarme pero me detuve en cuanto escuché a Nik reírse.

-Fue broma, Caroline, confío en ti –me dijo sonriendo mientras salía del departamento-. Ahora, eso es lo extraño –susurró la última parte, haciéndome dudar si en verdad lo dijo o mi imaginación ya me estaba jugando otra broma de mal gusto como era su costumbre.

**NPOV**

Algo me pasaba, estaba seguro. En cuanto le dije esas palabras a Caroline me asombré de lo ciertas que eran. Confiaba en ella, pero por qué. No tenía ni más de media hora que la conocía y ya era capaz de confiarle a mis hermanos sin dudarlo siquiera. Durante toda mi vida he sido un desconfiado por naturaleza, las únicas personas en las que confiaba murieron hace cuatro meses y nunca nadie, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera, se ha hecho merecedor de mi confianza. ¿Por qué ella?

Está claro que Caroline es hermosa por decir lo menos, jamás pensé llegar a decirlo pero si tuviera que describir a mi mujer perfecta, sería como ella: pelo rubio que se ve de un sedoso increíble, ojos azules sumamente expresivos, nariz fina, labios carnosos y perfectamente rosas, mejillas color crema con sorprendente capacidad de sonrojarse alcanzando un color adorable, figura delicada, piel cálida y visiblemente suave que hace que se te active el instinto de protección solo con verla. Y no solo eso, en el poco rato que llevaba de conocerla me di cuenta que era cariñosa, desinteresada, amable, comprensiva, tímida, sensible… simplemente encantadora. Sé que parezco un loco pervertido obsesionado por su siguiente víctima, pero es que hay en ella que me hace querer conocerla, hay algo que la hace diferente a las demás. Es por eso que me sorprendió que saltara a la conclusión de que soy padre, todo el mundo lo hace, pero el hecho de que fuera ella me hizo sentir… incómodo.

Algo me pasaba… con ella específicamente. Tal vez era porque era de las escasas dos personas que se han mostrado genuinamente interesados en ayudarme desde la muerte de mis padres: mi mentor y ella, solo que mi mentor ya tenía años de conocerme y habíamos formado una relación que se podría decir de amigos más que de colegas, fue una reacción esperada. ¿Pero Caroline? Solo tenía una sola respuesta en mi cabeza en esos momentos: _Caroline es única._

Sonreí al pensar que no solo encontramos un buen apartamento sino también una increíble vecina, los enanos ya parecían adorarla y yo no podía estar más entusiasmado por la idea de tener a Caroline a escasos metros de distancia y ante la posibilidad de entablar una amistad con ella. Sin duda la estancia aquí cada vez se hacía más y más interesante.

Tuve que cortar mis pensamientos en cuanto toqué a la puerta del Sr. Cooper, hace rato mientras bajaba por la caja que Kol había olvidado y otras dos que extraje de camión, el señor amablemente me ofreció un carrito montacargas y la idea no podía ser más atrayente, estaba deseoso de acabar con la mudanza.

-Señor Salvatore, que puedo hacer por usted –el señor Cooper preguntó sonriéndome amablemente.

-Me preguntaba si aún está en pie la oferta del montacargas.

-Oh, claro, faltaba más –contestó saliendo de su departamento-. Vamos a la bodega que es donde los tengo guardados.

-Gracias.

Después de que el Sr. Cooper me entregara un carrito no perdí tiempo en cargarlo con cuantas cajas se pudiera y subirlo al departamento junto con una maleta de ruedecitas. En cuanto entré fui recibido por una de las escenas más tiernas que haya visto.

Mis enanitos estaban sentados en los bancos del desayunador, se veían graciosísimos en ese enorme taburete con sus piernecitas colgando. Caroline acababa de darle un vaso de lo que parecía jugo a Kol y se inclinó hacia Bekah para gentilmente limpiarle la boca con una servilleta, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. _Adorable._

-¿Todo bien, enanos? –pregunté para llamar su atención mientras descargaba el carrito.

-¡Nik! –dijo Bekah entusiasmada-. Caroline me dijo que ella me puede arreglar a Hippo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Hippo, princesa? –dije mientras seguía con mi tarea.

-Nos caímos juntos hace rato –respondió como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-¿Y? –continué.

-Y se raspó su patita, mira se le salen los intestinos –alcé la vista justo para ver como Bekah sacaba el relleno de su peluche, no tuve más que reír, solo un niño de 4 años tan curioso y ávido por aprender como ella se le puede ocurrir semejante cosa.

Me acerqué para darle un beso en la cabeza y ella me correspondió con la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-Anda sigue comiendo –la incité cuando vi que su plato todavía tenía comida me gire para ver a Kol y le revolví suavemente su de por si alborotado cabello, estaba tan ocupado comiendo su sándwich que lo único que hizo fue desviar ligeramente su vista para verme y con la misma regresar a su objeto de atención.

Negué con la cabeza divertido antes de voltear a ver a Caroline, sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de diversión, ternura y hasta podría decir que añoranza. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias –le dije honestamente apuntando hacia la comida-. Sé que no teníamos platos ni mucho menos jugo.

Ella se ruborizó instantáneamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No es gran cosa –respondió casi en un susurro.

Le sonreí amablemente, era tan fácil leer sus expresiones. Podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que no le gustaba ser reconocida por sus acciones. Y estaba más allá que equivocada si pensaba que esto no era la gran cosa, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sus pequeñas atenciones significaban para una familia con una historia como la nuestra.

-Has sido muy amable, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte las gracias –el rubor de Caroline se intensificó sorprendentemente, así que decidí dejar de incomodarla y seguir con la tediosa tarea-. No falta mucho, dos o tres vueltas más y acabo.

Caroline asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, le volví a sonreír antes de caminar para recoger el carro.

-Mmm… ¿Nik? –me llamó Caroline nerviosa.

-¿Si? –contesté volteando a verla.

-Yo pensé… que a lo mejor… ya sabes, podrías tener hambre y, bueno… -Caroline trastabilló después paró para tomar un respiro y continuó-. Se me ocurrió que podrías ir comiendo el sándwich mientras vas de regreso al camión.

Caroline me estiró un sándwich cuidadosamente envuelto en una servilleta, lo tomé ávidamente, la verdad es que estaba hambriento.

-Gracias –dije sencillamente.

-¿Quieres jugo? –preguntó aun tímida pero con una sonrisa en sus labios-. O puedo traerte agua, té helado, café, no sé qué más tengo per puedo revisar, aunque no tengo mucho pero algo es algo o puedo…

-Jugo está bien –le aseguré divertido. Increíble como sus nervios la hacían reaccionar, en un minuto lucha por encontrar las palabras y al otro se pone a balbucear como carretilla-. Me lo tomo cuando regrese, gracias.

-De acuerdo –contestó alegre y después regresó con mis hermanos.

Agarre el montacargas con una mano y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, en el trayecto me fui comiendo el sándwich, aunque atragantarse sería un mejor término, estaba tan rico que olvidé los modales y simplemente mastiqué como poseído.

La tarde pasó lenta y extenuante, más de lo que me hubiera gustado, resultó que al final no di las tres vueltas que había pensado sino ocho, porque, no tengo idea pero las cajas parecían multiplicarse. Me sentía adolorido de todo el cuerpo por lo que decidí llamar a la compañía de mudanzas para que uno de sus trabajadores recogiera el camión, la simple idea de manejar ese animalote de nuevo era todo menos atrayente.

Caroline insistió en prepararnos la cena y aunque yo me negué incansablemente, argumentando que ya había hecho bastante por nosotros en un solo día, acabé aceptando su propuesta. Al parecer había encontrado a alguien aún más necio y testarudo que yo, por imposible que parezca.

Después de tomar una ducha express, decidí usar el poco tiempo que tenía libre en algo provechoso antes de ir con Caroline. Arreglé a los monstruillos lo mejor que pude aunque por más que lo he intentado por meses, parezco un total inepto cuando trato de peinar a Bekah, simplemente esa tarea rebasa mis capacidades. Así que la pobre niña termina con dos opciones: verse mediocremente decente con su cabello suelto y una diadema o verse como si acabara de ser arrastrada por el suelo usando su cabello, con coletas chuecas, caídas y mal amarradas. Lo mejor del asunto es que era bastante chica como para preocuparse de su apariencia, así que puedo descartar cualquier daño psicológico producido por mi ineptitud.

Cuando terminé de luchar con las imposibles ligas de Bekah, nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado que se encontraba convenientemente a dos cuadras del edificio. Los enanos estaban felices caminando delante de mí agarrados de las manos y platicando alegremente de un cuento que Caroline les leyó mientras los cuidaba. Estaba sorprendido del cambio de Kol, ahora parecía que se dejaba llevar más por los instintos propios de un niño de seis años y no podía estar más contento por eso, solo era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación para que volviera a ser el mismo. Al parecer el cambio de casa iba a ser beneficioso en muchos sentidos.

Al llegar al supermercado, coloqué a Bekah en el asiento del carrito y tomé a Kol de la mano, recorrimos todos los pasillos buscando las cosas más esenciales. Para no perder la costumbre, todas las personas con que nos cruzábamos se nos quedaban viendo y algunas hacían comentarios de mal gusto como "eso le pasa por calenturiento" o "pues con cuantos años los tuvo si se ve tan joven" y nunca falta la mujer que decía que un hombre con niños chiquitos es sexy. _Enfermizo._

Después de algunos debates sobre que cereal comprar, que aroma de champú les gustaba más, que sabor de helado querían probar hasta porque una manzana se veía más apetecible que la otra, fuimos capaces de salir de ahí. El regreso fue lento pero agradable, escuchar las ocurrencias de mis hermanos siempre es interesante. Cuando llegamos al edificio tomé inmediatamente la mano de Bekah por aquello de que se fuera a emocionar en las escaleras otra vez y nos dirigimos al apartamento.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde cuando terminé de guardar las cosas que compramos, tenía la intención de empezar a mover las cajas que estaban por todos lados pero los enanos tenían otra cosa en mente.

-¡Ya es hora de ir con Caroline! –gritó Bekah desde el pasillo.

-No, princesa. Quedamos que a las 7:00.

-Pero yo quiero ir con ella –respondió haciendo ese infame pucherito casi imposible de resistir.

-Pero todavía no es hora enana.

-Porfiss… -siguió insistiendo ahora pestañeando rápidamente, creando una imagen que enternecería al más desalmado ser viviente.

-Vamos a ver si ya podemos ir y si no nos regresamos –sugirió Kol sumándose al chantaje emotivo con esa sonrisa inocente tan propia de él.

Suspiré derrotado, la verdad es que con Bekah no tenía ni pizca de posibilidad de ganar, ahora con los dos juntos era imposible. Además tampoco me iba a poner muy difícil si yo mismo ansiaba ver a Caroline de nuevo y sobre todo platicar con ella, empezar a conocerla.

-De acuerdo, vamos –dije tomando las llaves del departamento.

Ni siquiera había acabado de hablar cuando los dos salieron disparados hacia la puerta, tampoco se molestaron en esperarme para salir juntos, cuando llegué al pasillo del piso Kol ya estaba tocando la puerta de Caroline. Rodé los ojos ante la impaciencia de mis hermanos, estaba por cerrar el apartamento cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, instantáneamente Bekah gritó.

-¡Carolineee!

-Hola, pequeños. Pasen –dijo alegremente y mis hermanos ni tardos ni perezosos obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Estaban algo impacientes por venir, disculpa que lleguemos temprano.

-No hay problema, la cena estará lista en diez minutos máximos –hizo un gesto para que pasar, no me asombró encontrarme con un departamento arreglado de manera simple pero sofisticada, todo parecía reflejar la personalidad de Caroline, en cuanto entrabas sentías esa sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo –dije mientras la seguía a la cocina, los niños detrás de mí.

-No, tranquilo. Solo falta aponer la mesa.

-¡Ah! Seguro a Bekah y Kol no les importará hacerlo, ¿verdad? –me volteé para ver a mis hermanos con una ceja levantada como esperando a que me contradijeran, pero Kol simplemente se encogió de hombros y Bekah sonrió alegremente.

-De acuerdo –dijo Caroline, pasándole a cada niño dos vasos, ella cargó los platos con los cubiertos y servilletas y salieron de la cocina-. Nik podrías traer las copas.

-Seguro –respondí, cuando vi cuatro copas e la repisa me sorprendí. Iba a hacer el comentario pero me detuve en cuanto entre en al comedor y vi como Caroline les enseñaba amablemente a mis hermanos como poner la mesa y doblar las servilletas. Por alguna razón esa vista me provocó un estrujamiento en el pecho. Parecía todo tan natural, la forma en que mis enanos se relacionaban con Caroline y como ella los trataba como si los quisiera de toda su vida. Contuve el suspiro que amenazaba con salir y me obligué a cambiar de pensamientos antes de que estos se volvieron a un rumbo más peligroso.

-Acaso piensas servir alcohol a menores de edad –dije conteniendo la risa y agitando las cuatro copas antes de ponerlas en la mesa. Caroline me sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no probaras ni gota de alcohol –me guiñó el ojo siguiéndome el juego, sus labios apretados tratando de no sonreír.

-¡Oh! me siento alagado, eso quiere decir que aparento menos de 18 –Caroline rodó los ojos y mis hermanos soltaron risitas ante nuestro intercambio.

-No te emociones, Nik –dijo sonriente, caminó hacia la cocina y regresó un momento después tendiéndome una botella de vino-. ¿Puedes abrirla, por favor? Voy a sacar la comida del horno.

-Así que en serio piensas inducir al vicio a inocentes criaturas –hablé un poco más alto para que pudiera escucharme desde la cocina.

-Por quien me tomas, Nik –dijo cuándo regresó al comedor, su cara reflejaba total shock e inocencia que estuve a punto de disculparme, estaba por hablar cuando Caroline rompió a carcajadas-. Eres gracioso, Nik. Hubieras visto tu cara, no te preocupes tengo jugo de manzana espumoso para ellos… totalmente libre de alcohol.

-Ya decía yo, eres demasiado dulce para corromper menores –inmediatamente que dije eso, las mejillas de Caroline se pintaron de un rosa intenso que se me hizo de lo más atractivo. Ella dejó el recipiente que traía en las manos en el centro de la mesa y regresó casi corriendo a la cocina. _Si seré idiota_ pensé cuando fui capaz de registrar que mis palabras la incomodaron.

Caroline regresó con otro refractario y aun sin voltear a verme lo colocó en la mesa. _Idiota, idiota, idiota…_ traté de buscar un cambio e conversación pero mi cerebro se negó a cooperar. Seguía luchando por encontrar algún tópico seguro cuando Caroline habló.

-Niños, vengan a sentarse… -después se giró para por fin verme, se sonrojo ligeramente en cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron-. Nik, lo más seguro es que Bekah no alcance la mesa, porque no tomas unos cojines de la sala.

-Buena idea –murmuré rápidamente, agradecí que me pidiera ir a la sala así tuve tiempo de aclarar mi mente. Cuando regresé con dos cojines, me di cuenta de cuan en lo cierto estaba Caroline, lo único que se veía de Bekah por sobre la mesa era de su nariz para arriba. Reí suavemente y me dirigí a asistirla. Con cuidado la cargué y coloqué los cojines en la silla, cuando la volví a sentar Bekah me dio un besito en la mejilla y me susurró un gracias. Le sonreí y besé su frene en respuesta, cuando me enderecé vi a una Caroline estática cargando una botella, sus ojos se veían llorosos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté consternado.

-¿Eh? Aaah si, perdón –contestó, se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió el jugo espumoso a los niños, después se volteó a verme-. Tienes una bonita familia.

-Lo sé, gracias –dije sinceramente. Ella me sonrió tan tiernamente con sus ojos aun cristalinos que me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Se sentó junto a Kol y enfrente de Bekah indicándome con la mano que ocupara el lugar junto a mi enanita.

-Espero que les guste –dijo mientras empezó a servir los platos. Debo admitir que desde que llegamos me di cuenta que olía delicioso pero cuando destapó los recipientes se me hizo agua la boca. Caroline había hecho lo que parecía filete mignon bañado en una salsa café con hierbas, puré de papa y espárragos para acompañar.

-Todo huele y se ve muy bien.

-¡Yumiii! –dijo Bekah. Kol estaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos viendo la comida su boca estaba en forma de "O". Me sentí mal por ellos… más bien por los tres, sino íbamos a restaurantes no había forma de que en casa comiéramos así. Para los tres todo eso representaba un cambio agradable.

Caroline alzó su copa para brindar.

-¡Por mis nuevos vecinos! –dijo sonriente.

-¡Por Caroline! –dijo Kol, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Por Carolineee! –terminó Bekah.

-¡Salud! –dije patéticamente no queriendo incomodarla con mis palabras, no estaba tan seguro que si yo brindaba por ella lo iba a tomar también como con los enanos.

Todos sonreímos, chocamos las copamos y bebimos alegremente.

-Y… -dije tratando de hacer conversación-. Todos los vecinos son como tú, digo amables y eso o hay alguno de que nos debamos cuidar.

Caroline rio suavemente antes de contestar.

-Siendo sincera no lo sé, no trato mucho con ellos a excepción de la Sra. Lucy que vive en el 301, es muy agradable aunque de ideas poco convencionales –negó con la cabeza antes de continuar-. Por otra parte, el señor de abajo, el del 204, él es muy poco tolerante. Lo mejor es no cruzarse en su camino.

-Eso es un consejo útil –dije como respuesta, ella asintió mientras comía. Por un rato estuvimos en silencio simplemente disfrutando la maravillosa comida, de vez en cuando Bekah o Kol comentaban lo rico que estaba todo y debo agregar que se volvieron locos con el jugo espumoso, jamás lo habían probado y les encantó.

Durante la plática pude conocer a Caroline un poco más, me contó que nació en Mystic Falls Virginia y se vio a San Francisco cuando tenía 13 años, aunque no fue muy detallista en esa parte, hasta pude ver un rastro de tristeza mientras hablaba. También me enteré que estudió en la facultad de letras y ciencias de la Universidad de Berkeley y que trabaja para el San Francisco Examiner aunque su gran sueño es trabajar en una editorial. Cada palabra que decía las escuchaba con autentico interés.

-No es por ser grosero o metiche, es simple curiosidad –le dije después de un rato-. Es solo que el departamento es bastante grande para una sola personas ¿vives con alguien o simplemente te gusta vivir en espacios amplios?

-Solía vivir con alguien –respondió tranquilamente, sus ojos mostraban diversión.

-¡Oh! y que pasó –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Me dejó por otro –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Otro?_

-¿Otro? –vocalicé mis pensamientos y tragué en seco para continuar-. Quieres decir que tu… pareja resultó ser… -dejé la frase sin terminar consciente de que había niños presentes.

Caroline rompió a carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla en el respaldo de la silla, sus manos sostenían su estómago. Pocos segundos después Kol y Bekah se encontraban también riendo a carcajadas sin saber porque, la risa de Caroline era contigiosa. Hasta yo me hubiera reído sino hubiera estado tan confundido _¿el novio la deja por otro hombre y ella se ríe? _Cando se calmó un poco se enderezó y me vio, sus ojos estaban llorosos por tanto esfuerzo al reírse.

-Lo siento –dijo reprimiendo otra risa-. Es solo que esto es tan gracioso, no pude evitarlo, lo siento.

Yo la miré más confundido que antes.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunté por fin.

-Tu cara –me dijo descaradamente volviendo a reír-. Y la vuelves a hacer… lo siento, Nik. Déjame explicarte.

-Por favor –contesté ya casi molesto por no entender absolutamente nada.

-Solía vivir con alguien… mi hermana, se mudó cuando su novio le pidió que vivieran juntos.

-Ooh .dije y después reí-. Eso tiene más sentido… y ¿no pensaste en buscar otro departamento más chico?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no, me gustas el edificio además odio las mudanzas.

-Dímelo a mí –murmuré.

-Cierto… bueno, ¿Quién quiere postre? –dijo Caroline alegremente.

-¡Yoooo! –gritaron al mismo tiempo mis hermanos. Caroline les sonrió para después de pararse y limpiar la mesa.

Después de ayudarla a quitar toda la comida, nos volvimos a sentar a comer las crepes con chocolate y fresas que hizo Caroline, los niños tomaron leche Caroline y yo capuchino. Esta demás decir que las crepes estuvieron deliciosas. Mientras disfrutábamos del postre a Caroline se le ocurrió jugar UNO, ella y Kol contra Bekah y yo. Pasamos un momento muy agradable riendo y bromeando, me sentía completamente cómodo y realmente feliz y despreocupado, como en mucho tiempo no me sentía. Me alegraba ver que mis hermanos parecían compartir mis emociones. Caroline encajaba tan bien con nosotros.

Pasado las nueve de la noche, Bekah y Kol se quedaron dormidos, como yo quería ayudar a Caroline a lavar los trastes, muy a pesar de sus negativas, acosté a los niños en los sillones de la sala aunque inmediatamente Caroline me dijo que los acostara en el cuarto que solía ser de su hermana. Cuando regresé a la cocina, Caroline estaba de espaldas a mí… lavando los trastes. _Testaruda._

-Gracias por la cena, Caroline y por todo –dije mientras tomaba un trapo y comenzaba a secar los trastes, no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Ella no me contestó la volteé a ver y su semblante era serio y pensativo-. ¿Caroline?

-¿Hace cuánto fue? –susurró.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo murieron tus padres? –repitió esta vez volteándose para poder verme a los ojos.

-Tragué pesadamente.

Eso no me lo esperaba, para nada.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**NPOV**

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo murieron tus padres?

-Emmm… -empecé a tartamudear-. Hace casi cinco meses –respondí al fin.

-Es muy reciente, ¿cómo está Kol? –me confundió su pregunta, no tenía idea de cómo pudo adivinar que algo pasaba con él, pero aun así la respondí con la verdad.

-Parece que mudarnos le ayudó un poco pero es el que peor la está pasado de ellos dos –dije, por alguna razón no me era difícil abrirme con ella como con el resto de las personas.

-Apuesto a que si –murmuró mientras guardaba las sobras en el refrigerador.

-¿Cómo sabes… digo como supiste que él…? –pregunté finalmente la duda que tenía en mi cabeza. Ella se quedó callada un momento, hizo una seña a la cafetera para ofrecerme café y asentí.

-Puedo entender sus sentimientos –sonrió tristemente mientras me pasaba la taza de café y salió de la cocina, la seguí hasta la sala donde se sentó-. Jamás pensé que me fuera a identificar con ustedes de esa manera, cuando los conocí había algo en ustedes, no sé cómo explicar… -empezó a susurrar en voz casi audible que pensé que estaba hablando para sí misma, después continuó volteándome a ver-. Sería muy entrometido de mi parte si te pidiera que me contaras como pasó… accidente, enfermedad…

Cuando supe lo que quería que le contara me paralicé, solo a una persona le había dicho lo ocurrido con mis adres y aunque quería decírselo no sabía como.

-No es entrometido, solo es difícil para mí… es tan reciente y trato de no pensar en ello.

-No tienes que hacerlo, te entiendo. Disculpa que te lo haya pedido.

-No, quiero hacerlo… -tomé un respiro hondo antes de continuar-. Nuestro padre, Giuseppe, él era un importante inversionista en Chicago, era bastante hábil y talentoso, la compañía donde trabajaba le dejaba a su cargo a los clientes más poderosos y era el responsable de conseguir nuevas cuentas millonarias. Su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar mucho y a nuestra madre Carol, no le gustaba dejarlo solo…

Hice una pausa para tomar un poco de café y así calmar un poco mi ansia, Caroline estaba jugando nerviosamente con su taza pero su atención estaba puesta en mí y en lo que decía.

-Antes de que nacieran mis hermanos –continué-. Era más fácil para mi mamá acompañarlo, cuando Kol nació dejó de hacerlo salvo que coincidieran sus viajes con mis vacaciones o los fines de semana que iba a visitarlos, entonces yo lo cuidaba y mis padres se iban juntos… hace casi cinco meses, en agosto, yo tomé mis vacaciones de la residencia, no quería hacerlo para poder tomarlas en diciembre y estar con ellos, pero papá se iba a Anchorage y mamá estaba emocionada por conocer la ciudad pero no querían llevarse a los niños porque iba a ser un viaje largo y ellos no estaban acostumbrados, Bekah en ese entonces tenía tres años, era muy pequeña para viajar así que terminé complaciendo a mi mamá.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, mis dedos índice y pulgar fueron instintivamente al puente de mi nariz, había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ese momento en enterrar los recuerdos, sé que no es sano pero teniendo al cuidado a dos niños era necesario, no podía permitirme cualquier tipo de flaqueza. Al poco rato sentí un suave toque en mi espalda, la mano tímida de Caroline frotaba casi imperceptiblemente mi espalda.

-¿Fue en el avión? –preguntó suavemente, yo negué con la cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Terremoto –susurré.

-¡Oh! Nik –dijo con voz quebrada.

-Sé que alcanzaron a registrarse en el hotel –dije abriendo los ojos e incorporándome un poco para poder verla, Caroline lloraba suavemente, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza y comprensión. Le di una sonrisa mostrando mis hoyuelos antes de continuar-. Sé que fue cuando iban de camino a la empresa donde papá tenía la reunión, fue tan repentino que los tomó desprevenidos, alguien fue testigo y llamó a la ambulancia… según el reporte médico cuando ingresaron al hospital decía que llegaron con lesiones graves y profundas y habían perdido mucha sangre, mamá ya estaba inconsciente, ya no había mucho que hacer… solo hubo cuatro víctimas, dos desconocidos y mis padres.

Cuando terminé de relatar sentí mi propia humedad en las mejillas lo cual me sorprendió ya que yo nunca fui capaz de llorar la muerte de mis padres. Dejar salir las lágrimas que durante todo ese tiempo estuve conteniendo fue de alguna forma como liberarse de una pesada carga. Ni siquiera sentí pena por llorar enfrente de alguien que apenas conocía, en esos momentos no se sentía como si fuera así. Sentir la mano de Caroline aun en mi espalda y escuchar sus sollozos junto a mi demostrándome que entendía mi dolor fue la mejor manera de confortarme, es como si ella supiera que eso era justo lo que necesitaba, no necesitaba personas que se enterarme del accidente, siendo mi padre una persona tan reconocida en Chicago los pésames no se hicieron esperar. Caroline simplemente se quedó en silencio, solo sus suaves respiraciones y llantos llenaban el ambiente y era un sonido relajante, tranquilo y reconfortante.

-¿Tus hermanos lo saben, me refiero a cómo fue que pasó? –preguntó después de estar un buen rato en un silencio cómodo.

-No, bueno más o menos, les conté una versión clasificación doble A –contesté sonriéndole un poco y ella me regresó otra igual de tímida en respuesta-. No vi la necesidad de contarles todo, no lo hubieran entendido y hubiera sido más traumatizante, quiero que sean felices y tengan una infancia lo más normal que pueda darles.

-Son afortunados en tenerte, lo que haces por ellos es admirable.

-Yo digo más bien que es egoísta –contesté honestamente.

-¡Nik, que dices! ¿Cómo va a ser egoísta el que cuides de tus hermanos?

-Fui egoísta y lo sigo siendo –murmuré-. Perdí a dos de las personas que más amaba y admiraba en un cerrar de ojos, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a que me quitaran lo que me quedaba de mi vida… pude dejar que se los llevaran a una casa hogar y tuvieran una mejor vida de la que les estoy dando, pero por mi egoísmo evité que eso pasara. No quise quedarme solo y sin nada.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Nik –dijo Caroline casi enojada-. Tus hermanos están mil veces mejor contigo que en manos de cualquier otro. No sabes de lo que los has librado ni del regalo tan grande que les diste al mantenerlos contigo… no hay nada mejor que la familia.

-En eso tienes razón, no hay nada como la familia –dije más alegre-. Es curioso, eso mismo me dijo mi mentor.

-Pues tu mentor es un hombre sabio.

-Lo es, hasta ahora era el único que realmente me apoyó. Al principio tenía la intención de abandonar la residencia y buscar trabajo como médico general, pero él me animó a que continuará, me cambió mis guardias nocturnas para que no dejara a los niños solos o con alguna niñera y además me dio un pequeño trabajo como capturista, así puedo ganar un poco más sin necesidad de dejar la casa –sonreí tristemente solo de recordar como cambió mi vida en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

-Wow, lo siento, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que durante todo el día y la cena solo hemos hablado de mí, sabía que eres residente, pero ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-Cirugía –contesté aliviado de dejar un tema tan doloroso para mí, pero a la vez contento de que conociera mi historia.

-¿En qué hospital trabajas?

-En el UCSF Medical Center.

-Ok esto se está poniendo raro –me reí ante su comentario aunque no tenía idea de que hablaba.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté curioso.

-El nombre de tu mentor acaso es Mikael…

-Mikaelson –completé asombrado-. ¿Lo conoces?

-Aja, se podría decir que si… digamos que es algo así como mi padre.

-¿Eres hija de Mikael? –no pude esconder mi asombro.

-No exactamente su hija, hija. Los Mikaelson me adoptaron –respondió tristemente.

-Mikael siempre me habla de sus tres hijos, pero jamás ha mencionado una adopción, la forma en la que habla de ustedes con tanto orgullo y amor hace parecer que todos son sus hijos de sangre –me sentí un poco estúpido por no descubrirlo antes, Mikael mencionaba a una "Caroline" todos los días y yo no fui capaz de relacionarlo.

-Así son los Mikaelson, nunca me han hecho sentir que no soy parte de la familia, desde que llegué a sus vidas me aceptaron e hicieron todo por ayudarme, incluso mudarse de estado. Estoy agradecida con ellos –dijo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se veía luchaba con contener.

-N tienes que responder si no quieres –dije con la curiosidad reflejada en mi voz, pero aun así tratando de no incomodarla, no sabía si este tema también era tan difícil como lo era para mí pero al ver su rostro medio descompuesto supe que así era, por lo que en lugar de preguntar solo saqué mi conclusión-. Tus padres murieron, es por eso que antes dijiste que te sentías identificada con nosotros ¿cierto? –ella solo asintió con la cabeza y una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sentí el impulso de limpiársela con la mano y antes de que mi cerebro pudiera reflexionar sobre aquello mi cuerpo actuó casi por instinto y mi mano rozó suavemente su mejilla limpiando su humedad, no me sorprendió comprobar que su piel era tan suave al tacto como lo era a la vista. Por un momento pensé que le iba a molestar tremenda violación al espacio personal pero ella sonrió levemente y ese atractivo rubor cubrió su cara.

Estuvimos quietos y en silencio un par de minutos, yo me estaba debatiendo entre preguntarle o no sobre sus padres, el hecho que yo me haya sentido cómodo con ella para abrirme y contarle la parte más dolorosa de mi vida no quería decir que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, o quería presionarla o que se sintiera obligada a contarme solo porque yo lo hice, no importaba cuan interesado estaba por conocer su historia.

Al final este debate fue totalmente innecesario e inservible ya que ella rompió nuestro cómodo silencio primero con n largo suspiro y después habló.

-Mis padres se llamaban Liz y Bill Forbes –dijo quedamente tomando un marco de la mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá y pasándomelo para que lo viera. El marco contenía una foto con tres personas sentadas en un columpio ubicado en el porche de una casa. Era una pareja y una tierna niñita sentada en medio de ellos sonriendo abiertamente mostrando su chimuela dentadura.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre –comenté después de varios minutos que pasé analizando la fotografía. Caroline sonrió ante mi comentario aunque su rostro reflejaba pura y absoluta tristeza.

-Han pasado casi 17 años y aún me duele su muerte como si hubiera sido ayer, nunca fuimos una familia sentimentalista ¿sabes? Pero los extraño tanto –Caroline volvió a suspirar al mismo tiempo que subía sus piernas al sillón para atraerlas a su pecho, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ellas y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas. Entendí perfectamente su sentir y en cierta parte estaba agradecido por conocer a alguien que me pudiera entender en ese aspecto. Mi cerebro aletargado hizo perezosamente los cálculos, Caroline no parecía mayor de 24 años lo que quería decir que sus padres murieron cuando ella tení años. Justo entonces entendí su preocupación por Kol y sus lágrimas cuando le conté lo sucedido, ella no solo lloró por sentir la pena o compasión por nuestra situación sino por entendimiento, por identificar sus propias cicatrices en las de nosotros… en las de Kol principalmente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –no fui capaz de reprimir más mi interés y la pregunta salió de forma involuntaria, Caroline parecía dispuesta a hablar y yo estaba deseoso de saber.

Caroline giró su cabeza de tal manera que ahora su mejilla reposaba en sus rodillas y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos.

-Bill era jefe de la policía, no que el pueblo realmente lo necesitara, en Mystic Falls nunca pasaba nada. Liz era… diferente –su cara se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa-. Ella era maestre suplente y una ama de casa poco convencional y con intereses muy cambiantes y complejo de científico loco cuando se trataba de la cocina cosa que Bill y yo cada vez que apreciábamos menos pero aun así la dejábamos ser, de todas formas nosotros ya habíamos encontrado la forma de comer pizza a sus espaldas.

Esta vez Caroline se empezó a reír y yo la secundé divertido por su relato. Poco a poco las risas se fueron a pagando, Caroline deshizo el agarre de sus piernas para estirarlas y quedar nuevamente sentada. Otro suspiro salió de su boca casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué edad tenías? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Siete –susurró-. Era viernes por la tarde, mamá y estábamos esperando a papá para cenar. Yo estaba emocionada porque era la primera vez que cocinaba, recuerdo que hasta Liz puso velas en la mesa diciendo que era una cena especial, además era viernes de padre e hija. Bill se propuso a pasar las tarde-noche de miércoles y viernes conmigo y me enseñaba a jugar cartas y ajedrez… nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de asombro que puso papá cuando vio la mesa y aunque era muy extraño que tuviéramos muestras físicas de cariño ese día me abrazó y besó y me dio las gracias por haberlo librado de los experimentos de mamá.

Caroline se removió en su asiento y supe que la parte difícil estaba por venir.

-Apenas íbamos a comer el postre cuando el teléfono sonó –continuó-. Era de la comisaria, al principio no supe lo que pasó, solo vi a mi papá salir corriendo de la casa disculpándose y diciéndome que preparar las cartas para cuando regresara. Notaba a Liz sumamente preocupada pero no me decía nada por más que le preguntara, así transcurrió el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, ayudé a mamá limpiando la cocina y me fui a arreglar la mesa de centro de la sala que era la que usábamos para jugar. Me quedé ahí ensayando mis técnicas de barajeo, quería impresionar a papá cuándo llegará –Caroline se detuvo súbitamente y cerró los ojos, lágrimas caían furiosamente, se mordió el labio inferior que estaba temblando incontrolablemente, no sabría decir si era por la fuerza con la que sus dientes se incrustaban en ellos o por el esfuerzo de controlar sus emociones. Al final soltó su labio y un sollozo salió de su pecho, con la voz entrecortada continuó-. Ese día me quedé dormida en la sala… esperándolo.

Quería confórtala como ella lo había hecho conmigo, pero estaba bloqueado, lo único que era capaz de percibir era su dolor, mi pecho dolía y me sentía a punto de las lágrimas pero por extraño que parezca no era por mi dolor, el mismo que compartía con Caroline al haber experimentado la muerte de nuestros padres, sino que era por ella, me dolía verla sufrir de esa manera, cada lagrima y cada sollozo que salía de su cuerpo era como si pequeñas astillas se fueran clavando en mi pecho y lo peor era que me sentía un completo inútil, no sabía qué hacer y era insoportable.

Gracias al cielo, mi instinto me salvó en ese momento y sin que fuera consciente mi mano tomó la suya de su regazo y empecé a hacer gentiles movimientos hasta que Caroline se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento –dijo apenada-. No me suelo poner así cuando hablo de ellos o de su muerte pero supongo que hoy ando un poco sensible después de escucharte.

-No vuelvas a disculparte por eso, Caroline. Que extrañes a tus padres no es motivo de disculpa.

-Gracias –contestó sonriéndome, sentí algo moverse bajo mi mano y cuando bajé la mirada me di cuenta que todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de Caroline y lo que sentí fue el giro que su mano hizo para así quedar palma con palma y los dedos entrelazados. Caroline me dio un ligero apretón y yo sonreí y le devolví el gesto en respuesta. Escuché como tomaba aire pesadamente y volví mi mirada a ella temiendo que estuviera llorado de nuevo, pero estaba sonriendo viendo a su regazo donde nuestras manos se encontraban-. ¿Aun quieres saber cómo murieron? –me preguntó volteándome a ver.

-Solo si tú quieres contármelo –le respondí sinceramente, lo último que quería era presionarla. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si quiero –respondió tranquilamente.

-No tiene que ser ahora, podemos esperar para cuando te sientas más segura –insistí.

-Como te dije, al principio no supe lo que había pasado aunque Liz se negaba a contármelo yo no tardé en enterarme… las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño –dijo con tono sarcástico-. Ese día mi papá fue requerido de emergencia en la estación de policías, habían recibido una llamada del departamento de Richmond al parecer un delincuente burló toda la seguridad en esa ciudad y había huido por lo que me llamaron a todas las estaciones cercanas para que patrullaran sus perímetros y lo detuvieran. ¡Y cómo no! El tipo ese tuvo que tomar la carretera hacia el norte, rumbo al pueblo donde pasa nada…

La voz de Caroline se volvió a quebrar por temor a verla sufrir de nuevo, intervine.

-Caroline no tienes que contarme, no neces…

-El compañero de mi papá fue el que identificó el vehículo –continuó como si yo nunca hubiera hablado-. Y fueron a su encuentro. Lo que la policía de Richmond nunca dijo fue que esa persona no iba sola y además sus compañeros iban amados… ver una solitaria patrulla con dos policías mal informados no significó ningún desafío ni obstáculo en su huida –Caroline se calló por un momento, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad aunque podía ver una fachada por la forma en la que apretaba mi mano-. Bill actuó con velocidad y llamó a las demás unidades, gracias a eso pudieron detenerlos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Caroline dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y respiraba forzadamente, me costó mucho trabajo tragarme la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia esos desconocidos que destruyeron la vida no solo de Caroline y su madre sino también la de la familia del otro policía. Como ya es costumbre cuando la desesperación me ataca, apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, la ira dio paso a la tristeza nada mas de pensar en lo duro que debió haber sido para una Caroline de siete años pasar por eso proceso tan traumático.

-Nik, ¿estás bien? –escuché a Caroline decir en voz baja mostrando preocupación. Ese simple gesto no hizo más que admirarme. _Yo_ debí haber sido el que le hiciera esa pregunta a ella, _yo_ debí haber sido el que debería mostrar preocupación por ella y sin embargo Caroline me volvía a sorprender con sus actos.

Me volví para verla y le sonreí con toda la ternura que fui capaz, ella se ruborizó inmediatamente y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te sientas mal, Nik, han pasado muchos años. Aun me duele no lo niego, pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo – me dio una sonrisa confortadora.

Caimos otra vez en un silencio, yo estaba aun metido en pensamientos encontrados al recordar todo lo que Caroline me había platicado. Fui ligeramente consciente de cuando ella se paró del sofá porque sentí la pérdida de calor en mi mano pero no hice reparo en seguirla, aun había una incógnita en todo esto y no sabía si sería buena idea preguntárselo.

Caroline regresó con una bandeja que tenía galletas y dos tazas de café humeante, la colocó en la mesa de centro y me ofreció la taza.

-Gracias –dije ausente tomando la taza y una galleta.

-¿Qué piensas, Nik? –preguntó Caroline después de un rato-. Has estado raro desde que te conté lo de mi papá, disculpa si te incomodó, no era mi…

-¡No, Caroline! –la detuve rápidamente-. No es eso, es solo… bueno me estaba preguntando… -dejé la frase sin acabar aun inseguro de si sería buena idea sacar el tema ahora.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo curiosa.

-¿Caroline? –le dije, aunque no sabía cómo continuar pero determinado a preguntárselo, _que mejor momento que el momento ¿cierto?_

_-_¿Si?

-¿Y Liz? –susurré, casi me golpeó la cabeza a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta del poco tacto que utilicé para sacar el tema que me estaba dando vueltas en mi cerebro.

Caroline suspiro pero contestó al instante.

-Me preguntaba cuando lo ibas a sacar –dijo sonriente antes de encogerse de hombros y volver su expresión un poco más seria pero controlada-. Liz cayó en depresión después de lo de papá, trató de volver a la normalidad o al menos actuar de esa manera enfrente de mí, pero aun yo siendo una niña podía ver el sufrimiento y el esfuerzo que hacia cada vez que trataba de llevar su rutina de antes. Poco a poco su estado se fue deteriorando tanto físico como emocionalmente, no tardó en enfermarse. Yo traté de ayudarla tanto como mis limitadas capacidades me permitían. Tampoco ayudaba que en el pueblo todos le recordaban que era viuda… mi mamá alcanzó su límite de tolerancia y simplemente colapso.

-¿Nadie trató de ayudarla? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Mi mamá odiaba Mystic Falls, aguantaba lo más que podía por Bill pero la gente de ahí es muy resentida y orgullosa de sus tierras y cuando mi mamá mostró su desagrado hacia el pueblo casi todos se lo tomaron personal, escasas personas se dirigían a ella con respeto y las demás solo lo fingían por ser la esposa del jefe de policías.

-Increíble –murmuré.

-Fueron tres meses insufribles, me sentía impotente de ver a mi madre consumirse lentamente y no ser capaz de pararlo. Cuando murió yo me desplomé –la voz se le quebró cuando dijo la última parte-. Por una parte, por cruel que parezca, estaba aliviada porque sabía que mi mamá ya estaba descansando y suerte feliz al lado de papá, pero por la otra me sentía totalmente perdida y abatida, solo tres meses bastaron para que me quedara completamente sola y estaba aterrada.

Me quedé sin palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendido que esta hermosa mujer sentada junto a mí, tan amable y tierna tuviera una historia tan desgarradora, me parecía verdaderamente injusto que alguien como ella viviera semejante calvario.

-Entonces los Mikaelson… -dije confuso cuando recordé su adopción.

-Conocí los Mikaelson cinco años más tarde –contestó en voz baja-. Antes de eso, como no había quien fuera mi tutor y no tuve la gran bendición que tienen tus hermanos al contar contigo, terminé en el orfanato de Mystic Falls el mismo día que mamá murió, una semana antes de mi cumpleaños debo agregar.

-¡Dios, Caroline! –fui incapaz de contener mi desasosiego, cada cosa nueva que sabía de ella era cada vez más y más dramática, parecía increíble creer que todo eso le puede pasar a una sola persona, este tipo de situaciones no suceden ni en películas ni novelas baratas, es inconcebible tanto sufrimiento y desventura.

-No te apures –dijo con tono divertido, queriendo aligerar el ambiente-. Siempre odié mi cumpleaños y todo lo que implica, así que los hechos n cambian nada, es más me dieron la excusa perfecta para evitar festejarlos.

Caroline rio suavemente y por extraño que parezca su risa si demostraba diversión. Eso me dejó todavía más impresionado, aparte de que a su corta edad vivió cosas impensables, era capaz de bromear con ello. Eso solo reflejaba la increíble fortaleza que Caroline poseía. Aun estando abrumado, no podía dejar de cautivarme por la persona que era y mi curiosidad por saber más de ella estaba lejos de ser saciada.

-¿Los Mikaelson te conocían de antes o cómo fue que te adoptaron, que supieron de ti?

-No, los Mikaelson llegaron a Mystic Falls cuando yo tenía seis años según los cálculos de Esther –dijo pensativa-. A ella la conocí en el orfanato cuanto tenía 12 cerca de 1 años, aun no entiendo que vio en mí que la hizo querer adoptarme pero estuve agradecida y aliviada de dejar ese lugar… mi estancia ahí no califica como una de mis mejores experiencias.

Caroline se quedó en silencio unos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos, después suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-En fin, cuando llegué con los Mikaelson –siguió contándome-. Todos me acogieron inmediatamente, Mikael y Esther se preocuparon por ayudarme a superar mis problemas que con la muerte de mis padres y las experiencias en el orfanato me produjeron. Katherine estaba sobre entusiasmada con la idea de tener una hermana y sobre todo d su edad y Stefan estaba aliviado de que Katherine ya tuviera a otra persona a quien molestar, así lo dejaría tranquilo.

Me reí a causa de sus palabras, por lo que podía percibir esa Katherine era alguien de cuidado. Caroline me sonrió alegremente y continuó platicando.

-Katherine y yo íbamos a empezar la secundaria, pero regresar al pueblo después de cinco años encerrada y enfrentarme a los recuerdo fue difícil, cada cosa que veía me recordaba a mis padres, ir al colegio era un verdadero suplico porque mi paso obligado era la estación de policías. Mikael al ver mi sufrimiento decidió aceptar el trabajo en el UCSF Medical Center aquí y a pesar de que yo me quejaba diciéndoles que no tenían por qué cambiar su vida por mí, ellos simplemente me ignoraron, como puedes ver.

-Ósea que lo que tengo que hacer para vender tus necedades es ignorarte –comenté en tono burlón.

-No, eso funcionó una vez pero aprendo rápido y ahora mis "necedades" son prácticamente inmunes a todo –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Estoy seguro que yo puedo encontrar el punto débil –respondí devolviéndole una sonrisa provocadora haciendo que Caroline se ruborizara furiosamente y se moridera el labio nerviosamente. Debo admitir que disfrutaba más de la cuenta hacerla sonrojar.

-Como sea –dijo después de limpiarse la garganta-. Resultó que el cambio fue benéfico para todos, nadie conocía mi historia así que lo único que tuve que soportar fue ser la chica nueva por un tiempo pero teniendo a Katherine conmigo realmente no importó. Stefan fue el que tuvo que enfrentar eso solo pero con lo loco y extrovertido que es, rápido se adaptó además al poco tiempo conoció a su ahora esposa, Lexi y la enana conoció a Elijah.

-¿Y tú también encontraste a tu pareja ideal? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-No –dijo suavemente sonrojándose y luego agregó con veneno en a voz-. Pero Katherine se está encargando de eso.

Caroline casi gruñe y yo reí entre aliviado y confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "encargándose de ello"? –Caroline soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Larga, triste y humillante historia –se limitó a responder. Mi curiosidad estuvo lejos de clamarse pero por el momento me conformé con esa respuesta, pues me di cuenta que el teme en verdad le disgustaba-. Te lo digo, Katherine como hermana y amiga es estupenda pero cuando desarrolla su complejo de casamentera de cuarta es… exasperante.

-¿Tan malo es? –dije divertido-. Es que acaso Katherine tiene mal gusto o tu eres muy quisquillosa –me burlé.

Caroline bufó y rodo sus ojos provocando que soltara una risita.

-No es eso, digo independientemente de que el gusto de Katherine para encontrarme pareja es nefasto –dijo fingiendo un escalofrío para darle más énfasis a su desagrado-. Por loco que parezca, hay quienes nos gusta ser capaces de elegir a la persona con la que queremos compartir nuestra vida –dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Wow! Sí que estás demente por pensar así –me burlé-. Desde ahora apoyaré a Katherine y me uniré a su causa, en el hospital hay una gran diversidad de especímenes que puedo presentarte.

-¡Calla! No es gracioso –respondió con los labios apretados reprimiendo su risa-. Si tú fueras la víctima no te estarías burlando –luego se quedó pensativa unos segundos para después sonreír traviesamente-. Aunque uno nunca sabe, puede que lo disfrutes, es mas quien me puede asegurar que ahorita no lo estés haciendo ¿eh? A lo mejor cada semana sales con una chica nueva –dijo en lo que suponía era un tono acusador pero su voz delataba diversión.

-Seguro, porque ser tutor de dos niños resulta taaaaaaan irresistible, las mujeres caen rendidas unas atrás de la otra –contesté siguiéndole el juego, Caroline me vio con ojos grandes que reflejaban shock, después los dos empezamos a reír incontrolablemente. En mi intento por calmarme me pude dar cuenta de lo tarde que era y por mucho que estuviera disfrutando reírme y verla reír después de una conversación tan emotiva, sabía que tenía que despedirme, suspiré renuente antes de hablar-. Caroline, es muy tarde lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¡Oh! –dijo volteando a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared de al lado del sillón-. Mmm… no pensé que fuera tan tarde, lo siento debes estar muy cansado y yo te estuve reteniendo.

-Nada de eso, disfrute mucho este rato –contesté sinceramente-. Gracias, Caroline por todo, pero sobre todo por esta conversación. Me hacía falta hablar con alguien, sacar mis lágrimas reprimidas.

-Gracias a tu por confiar en mí y contarme y por escucharme también –dijo suavemente-. No es una conversación típica que mantienes con alguien el mismo día que lo conoces, pero me agradó haberlo hecho.

-Técnicamente, es el segundo día –respondí señalando el reloj haciendo que sonriera dulcemente.

-Oh bueno, eso cambia las cosas –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ya, se a lo que te refieres, es fácil hablar contigo. Desde el principio me sentí cómodo contigo, pensé que era porque eres muy amable y dulce pero ahora sé que es mucho más que eso, eres la primera persona que no siente pena por nuestra situación sino que la entiende.

Caroline se sonrojo levemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron a casusa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sus labios estaba curvados en una tierna sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras, Nik. Se lo abrumante que debe ser tu vida ahora, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo solo si no quieres, yo quiero ayudarte si tú me dejas –iba a protestar pero ella alzó una mano para que esperara y continuó-. Y no es abusivo de tu parte y tampoco me vas a arruinar la vida, ok.

-Pero es demasiado, no gracias, yo no podría… -empecé a negarme pero ella otra vez me interrumpió.

-Puedo hacerme exámenes psicológicos si te deja más tranquilo.

-No es eso –dije divertido por su comentario-. Solo que no tienes por qué cargar con cosas que no te corresponder, agradezco tu ayuda pero si en cuatro meses fui capaz de mantenerlos vivos creo que seré capaz ahora.

-Nik tienes de dos; quedarte aquí despierto toda la madrugada discutiendo conmigo que da una vez te adelanto el resultado sería el mismo o puedes aceptar mi ayuda de una buena vez e irte a descansar.

Suspiré derrotado y me paré del sillón tomando la bandeja con las dos tazas sucias y me dirigí hacia la cocina, Caroline detrás de mí con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Te lo juro, Caroline voy a encontrar tu punto débil.

-Será divertido vete tratar –dijo muy confiada mientras caminábamos hacia la recámara donde estaban los enanos-. Nik, porque no los dejas aquí esta noche así no los tienes que despertar y se ven tan cómodos –comentó cuando nos paramos al pie de la cama matrimonial.

-No lo tomes a mal, Caroline, pero no es conveniente. Ellos no están acostumbrados a dormir con alguien que no sea yo y no sé cómo reaccionarán cuando despierten en un lugar desconocido para ellos y no verme.

-De acuerdo –dijo haciendo un ligero puchero-. Tú carga a Kol y yo a Bekah.

Sin dar oportunidad a otro debate decidí hacer lo que dijo, le pasé a una Bekah inconsciente antes de que yo cargara a Kol, empezamos a caminar fuera de la habitación en silencio y yo riéndome internamente al ver la cara de esfuerzo y concentración de Caroline, antes de dar un paso revisaba la superficie y se movía con extrema precaución, pude ver que sus labios se movían rápidamente como si estuviera rezando después mordía sus labios y después continuaba con sus murmuraciones bajas. _Encantadora._

-Puedes sentarte en el sofá, ahora vuelvo por ella –susurré tratando de aliviar su predicamento-. Para una niña de cuatro años pesa bastante ¿cierto?

-No es eso, tengo miedo de tirarla, suelo caerme mucho –respondió ruborizándose y si no hubiera estado rodeado de niños dormidos me hubiera soltado a reír fuertemente.

-En ese caso, siéntate y ya vengo por ella –repetí entretenido.

-Estoy bien, solo… déjame ir a mi propio ritmo.

Con un suspiro dejé la conversación ahí, en serio Caroline era a persona más necia que había conocido y el desafío de doblegar su testarudez cada vez me resultaba más atrayente.

Caminamos despacio… muy despacio por el pasillo del departamento, me estaba empezando a desesperar de ese ritmo, pero una vez que Caroline volvió a hablar ese sentimiento se extinguió.

-Tus hermanos son encantadores y tan bien portados, has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos.

-Tuvimos padres excelentes, yo solo trato de no arruinar lo que ellos les enseñaron –ella volteó a ver sonriéndome cálidamente antes de regresar su vista al piso.

-Me preocupa Kol –dijo en tono triste-. Sé por experiencia que a su edad los recuerdos no se olvidan. Bekah es pequeña, apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que ella todavía no se da cuenta ni las cuestiona.

-Definitivamente, Bekah sabe que sus papás están en el cielo pero aun no comprende la dimensión de los hechos como Kol, él… en cambió bastante, mi idea es que se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que nuestra madre le dijo antes del viaje.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Mi mamá le pidió a Kol que me ayudara a cuidar de la casa y Bekah mientras ellos no estaban, que como el hombrecito que era debía apoyarme… ahora es lo único que hace, se obligó a madurar, dejó de ser el niño divertido, juguetón y despreocupado para volverse un… hombrecito. He tratado de cambiar esto, pero todo es tan reciente que me resulta difícil, el mayor progreso que le he visto hacer fue en este par de días.

-Déjame ayudarte, tal vez pueda lograr algo, se lo que está sintiendo puedo comprenderlo. Déjame intentarlo –susurró, su voz más que sonar como cuando está empeñada a lograr algo sonaba más bien como suplica. Y en esos momentos me di cuenta de lo rápido que Caroline se estaba abriendo a mi corazón. Su sincera preocupación por mis hermanos y sus ganas de ayudarme hacia que mi ritmo cardiaco se alterara y lo único que quería era abrazarla.

-Lo apreciaría mucho, nada quisiera más que ver a mis hermanos felices y recuperar a Kol, el niño.

-Gracias –dijo alegremente-. Hay que tener paciencia e intentaremos diferentes métodos si es necesario, de hecho conozco a la persona perfecta que puede ayudar a Kol a reencontrarse con su niño interior.

-¿Quién? –pregunté inquieto mientras salíamos de su departamento.

-¡Stefan! –contestó sonriendo.

-¿Stefan? –dije confuso-. ¿Stefan, tu hermano?

-Ajam, ya lo veras a simple viste es intimidante todo grande y musculoso pero cuando lo conoces lo ves como un osito, solo quieres abrazarla.

-No creo que Kol quiera abrazar un oso –dije escéptico y Caroline solo rodó los ojos.

-Tú ya lo verás, es la única persona que conozco que aparenta 26 pero actúa como de 7. Será perfecto para Kol.

-Si tú lo dices –dije reacio mientras abría la puerta de nuestro departamento, dejé que Caroline entrara primero antes de adentrarme yo también, cerré la puerta con el pie y me dirigí a la recámara, cuando volteé a ver me di cuenta que Caroline no me seguía, de hecho estaba parada estática en la entrada del apartamento, sus ojos excesivamente abiertos y sus labios estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que se los mordía.

-¿Caroline, estás bien? –pregunté extrañado, ella me volteó a ver, sus ojos igual de grandes-. Pasa, por aquí –le señale con la cabeza que me siguiera.

-Estás bromeando ¿cierto? –contestó y detecté un poco de histeria en su voz-. ¡Mira cuantas cajas hay! Están por todos lados, es un campo minado para alguien como yo.

Inmediatamente me reí.

-Estarás bien –le aseguré.

-¡No, no! No temo por mi sino por Bekah –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Anda ve y yo aquí te espero.

Todavía riéndome me giré para ir a la habitación que antes había preparado, acosté con cuidado a Kol en la orilla del colchón pegada a la pared, lo arropé rápidamente sin molestarme en ponerle la pijama (de todos modos no sabía donde estaba) y volví a la entrada donde Caroline seguía parada y nerviosa. Reprimiendo la risa que otra vez amenazaba con salir, tomé a la enana gentilmente de los brazos de Caroline.

-Ya pasó el peligro –dije en tono de broma.

-Puedes apostar, no te hubiera gustado que le hubiera provocado una contusión a tu hermana.

Negué con la cabeza antes de dirigirme a la recamara, Caroline pisándome los talones. Cuando entramos puse a Bekah junto a Kol con cuidado para no despertarlos, cuando acabé de taparlos me puse de pie y me giré para ver a Caroline cuya cara expresaba confusión.

-¿Qué? –pregunté entretenido.

-¿Van a dormir los tres en ese colchón? –dije señalando al colchón matrimonial inflable. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No tenemos camas, además será solo una noche –le aseguré.

-Pero estarán incomodos, podemos regresarlos a la cama de Alice, tu puedes tomar el sofá cama del estudio, o duermes con Kol y yo con Bekah o…

-Caroline –la interrumpí-. Estamos bien, créeme hemos estado peor, esto no es incómodo para nada.

-¿Peor? –preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, peor. Prácticamente uno montado sobre el otro, esto no es nada, aparte al rato traerán las camas y demás muebles, podemos soportar una noche más hechos bolita –le sonreí mostrando los hoyuelos provocando su sonrojo, después salimos de la recamara.

-¿A qué hora vengo? –preguntó suavemente.

-¿Perdona? –respondí confundido.

-Quiero ayudarte y no lograrás convencerme de lo contrario, tienes mucho trabajo: muebles, cajas, sacudir, trapear, barrer, ordenar, mas cajas…. –Caroline empezó a enlistar con los dedos todas las actividades que tenía que hacer y sin poder evitarlo gruñí-. _Odio las mudanzas_ –ella rio suavemente por mi reacción-. ¿Lo ves? Ahora a qué hora vengo.

Derrotado por enésima vez en esta noche, contesté.

-La hora que quieras está bien por mí.

Caroline volteó a verme con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que había visto demasiadas veces para mi gusto… sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de horror cuando Caroline tropezó con una de las muchas cajas que estaban regadas por toso los lados, trastabilló unos cuantos pasos antes de que reaccionara y la ayudara, agarrándola de la cintura para que recuperara su equilibrio.

-Gracias –susurró completamente roja.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando con eso del campo minado –comenté ocultando bastante mal mi diversión.

-Deberías dar las gracias que no traía a Bekah –respondió-. O que no caí en ninguna de tus cajas y la aplastara.

-Gracias entonces.

Caroline me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en un gesto de madurez, de esos que casi hacen volar tu mente, Caroline me sacó su lengua haciendo que mi deficiente autocontrol que mantenía a raya mis carcajadas se desplomara, al poco rato Caroline se unió a mis risas.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del trayecto hacia la puerta de su departamento, nos detuvimos ahí los dos sin saber qué hacer, después de la forma en la que nos conocimos hoy, se me hacía ridículo despedirme de ella con un simple apretón de manos o de cualquier otra forma igual de fría e impersonal. Yo quería algo más como una despedida de amigos, porque aunque el tiempo fue extremadamente corto, yo ya consideraba a Caroline de esa manera. Así que agarrando valor me incliné para posar mis labios suavemente en su mejilla, con esa cercanía me maravillé del aroma de despedía su cabello y su propia piel, era una esencia única, dulce y delicada… justo como ella. Sentí como el calor en su cara iba en aumento y supe que la había hecho sonrojar. Me incorporé lentamente, mis ojos buscaron los suyos.

-Buenas noches, Caroline. Que descanses –susurré sonriéndole amablemente.

Caroline aun sonrojada se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sonriéndole me di la vuelta para volver a mi departamento, en cuanto abrí la puerta escuché la voz de Caroline.

-¿Nik?

-¿Si? –volteé a verla y me sorprendió verla a mi lado y no junto a su puerta. Se estaba mordiendo el labio levemente y sin más palabras apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y se levantó de puntitas para darme un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Nik –dijo antes de entrar a su apartamento sonriendo tímidamente.

Si, definitivamente iban a ser buenas noches.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tengo un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
